Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method of processing history information of a manufacturing apparatus, a storage medium, and an information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Log data (history information) of a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing semiconductor devices and so on may be obtained by a plurality of external terminals via an external network such as the Internet. In the case where log data transfer is requested at the same time by the plurality of external terminals, a method for transferring such log data from the manufacturing apparatus directly to each of the plurality of external terminals may result in an increased processing load in the manufacturing apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-251313 discloses a cache server including storing means for storing information of data held by each of a plurality of cache servers. The cache server includes information managing means for searching, in response to a data inquiry request from another cache server, the above storing means for a cache server that stores the data related to the request. The information managing means notifies the other cache server of the result of the search.
The log data of the manufacturing apparatus may be transferred to a client via a (cache) server for storing the log data. However, because the amount of log data of the manufacturing apparatus has greatly increased in recent years, it is accordingly necessary to increase the capacity of the data storage of the server.